Jaula
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: -Ella jamás te amará. Ama a Tsuna-Dijo Cavallone. Oh, sí hubiera sabido que aceptar esa afirmación sería su perdición. No era ella la de las alas rotas, era él.
1. Chapter 1

_Es tan débil, tan frágil... que quiero romperla, llevarla hasta el cielo y dejarla caer en la desesperación._

_Quiero abrazarla, hacerla depender de mi, y entonces... abandonarla._

—Kyoya, es necesario que contraigas nupcias con alguien para aparentar una vida de empresario en el mundo. Escondiendo los verdaderos negocios de los Vongola —. El aludido frunció sus cejas.

—No necesito esconderme como los débiles herbívoros. Las mujeres son molestas —recalcó. Dino suspiró casi derrotado.

—Es por eso que ella es la perfecta elección —la miró de reojo, y volvió a suspirar. Sentía lástima por la chica.

Hibari enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué la herbívora de Sawada? —. Ni siquiera la había tratado, no que le importara, pero al menos sabía una cosa. Esa mujer, era ruidosa y molesta. Muy diferente a él.

Cavallone observó a la joven, posteriormente al que una vez fue su alumno.

—Ella no te molestará —. Al entender la mirada de Kyoya, empezó a explicar. —Las mujeres son innecesarias para ti, nunca has buscado una pareja o relación sentimental. Por eso ella es la indicada.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene esa herbívora que no tenga otra? —. Bien, llegaban al punto importante. Dino sonrió, y con suma seriedad afirmó.

—Ella ama a Tsuna, nunca se fijaría en otro hombre —Hibari le observó escéptico. Ya había sufrido varios acosos de mujeres, por ello, las herbívoras terminaban en el hospital o en el psiquiatra.

—¿Y el punto es…?

—Ella no te ama, ni lo hará jamás. Es la perfecta pareja para ti, una persona que cubra las apariencias, pero que te deje ser libre sin ataduras ni que pida algo de ti.

El japonés miró a la muchacha, está con una mirada cargada de solitud y decepción, asintió. Todo era por su familia.

El ex-prefecto cerró sus ojos. Lentamente los abrió y sin emoción alguna, respondió.

—Bien, que ella sea mi esposa.

Cavallone se relajó, había conseguido un buen trato para guardar las apariencias, y sin violencia ni sangre como había anticipado. Hibari caminó a la salida de aquella sala, observó de perfil a la mujer que bajaba su vista, soltó un gruñido.

—No estorbes en mi camino herbívora. Esto será un simple contrato —. Salió sereno y calmo. Dino rió nervioso.

—Lo siento, Haru. Hibari es…—. La chica levantó la vista, mostrando sus ojos chocolate cargados de tristeza, pero determinación.

—Mn. No se preocupe Dino-san. Sí esta es la mejor decisión para el bien de Tsuna-san y la Familia, Haru será el ama de llaves de Hibari-san desu~ —fingió sonreír. Eso sería, no una esposa, sino una persona que se encargaba de la limpieza, y los quehaceres del hogar.

El blondo con el rostro prudente, evitando fruncir las cejas, soltó un suspiró frustrado. ¿Cómo podían hacer esto?

—_Todos los guardianes están a la cabeza de empresas, o asociaciones de beneficencia —habló Reborn. Dino y Tsuna se mostraron algo incómodos, sabían a dónde quería llegar el arcobaleno._

—_Hibari es alguien que debe de tomar esa responsabilidad y casarse con una mujer para mantener la apariencia "legal" de los negocios Vongola —afirmó de facto._

—_¡Pero, Reborn! —exclamó el Vongola —Hibari-san no querrá atarse a una persona, menos obedecer órdenes. No podemos obligarlo._

_El arcobaleno le observó serio._

—_Aún eres Dame-Tsuna —aseveró. _

—_¿Por qué? ¿Quién se haría responsable de ser la esclava de un sádico e independiente ser como Hibari? ¿Además de un cero en la vida de él? ¿Quién podría estar con él sin estarlo? ¡Esa persona no existe! —gritó lo último desesperado. No había nadie que lidiará con la nube, nadie que fuera una esposa perfecta en apariencias, nadie que supiera de la mafia e hiciera su mejor esfuerzo en mantener los negocios legales._

—_Esa persona existe —aseguró el bebe, ocultando su vista bajo el sombrero._

—_N-No creo que alguien así pueda existir, no es fácil lidiar con Kyoya —esta vez, expuso Dino._

—_Miura Haru —. Tanto Vongola como Cavallone expandieron sus ojos sin mesura._

—_¡Reborn! —reprochó Sawada._

—_¡E-Espera! Ella ama a Tsuna, todo el mundo lo sabe —intentó explicar, haciendo entender a su tutor que esa era una idea más allá de la locura. El arcobaleno sonrió._

—_Precisamente por eso —. Ninguno de sus discípulos entendió —. Haru es una persona que desde su adolescencia a decidido ser devota a Tsuna —miró al castaño que trago saliva —pero él escogió a Kyoko —la plática empezaba a ser incomoda nuevamente._

—_Por eso, ¡esto es una locura! —profesó el blondo italiano._

—_No del todo —. El arcobaleno continuó su interrumpida explicación —. Para Miura Haru sólo existe Tsuna, aunque él jamás voltee a verla._—El mencionado frunció las cejas__—._ Para Hibari, únicamente existe Namimori, por eso no ve otra cosa que no sea esta ciudad. Es decir, Ambos tienen sus ojos y están dispuestos a proteger lo que quieren de diferentes formas. Haru daría todo por Tsuna, incluso su libertad y su persona a alguien más sí es para beneficio de este. Por eso, y porque ella jamás se enamorará de otra persona, podemos estar seguros que no molestará a Hibari. _

—_Ya veo, sería un acuerdo que no afecta los intereses de ninguno —meditó en un murmuró Dino. Sawada exclamó indignado._

—_¡Imposible! ¡Haru sería la sirvienta de Hibari, eso para nada es lo que ella ha soñado! —. El arcobaleno le miró._

—_¿Puedes darle tú lo que ella quiere? —El Vongola calló, no podía, no la amaba._

—_Entonces está decidido. El contrato de matrimonio se hará cuanto antes —Reborn se dirigió a su ex-alumno —Dino, te encargas de hablar con Hibari._

—Puedes negarte, aún no firmas los papeles —ofreció Dino. Haru declinó esa opción.

—Esto…—se detuvo, para proseguir —es lo primero que Tsuna-san me pide personalmente —apretó sus manos contra la tela de aquel vestido azul que portaba —. Antes siempre me dejaba atrás, Haru siempre veía la espalda de Tsuna-san. Por eso… —empezaba a llorar silenciosamente, ocultando su mirada —por eso, quiero serle útil. Sí es el deseo de Tsuna-san, entonces Haru será la esposa de uno de los guardianes desu.

No levantó la vista, no podía. Rogaba porque Dino la dejará sola y no dijera más. Tsuna era tan amable y a la vez tan cruel, ¿acaso esta era una forma de deshacerse de ella? ¿de asegurarse en romperle su corazón al decirle que se casara con alguien?.

Haru sabía que Tsuna-san no la amaba, que jamás le correspondería, ¿pero… por qué dolía tanto ser entregada por la persona que amas a la persona que más temes? ¿Por qué ser tan cruel como para sonreír mientras pides a una mujer que se case con alguien por interés? Y aún así..., no podía odiarlo, porque lo amaba.

Amaba al Tsuna gentil, ingenuo. Y era tanto y tan puro su sentimiento, que estaba dispuesta a obedecerle, y no recriminar nada, pues si Tsuna-san lo había pedido, era porque pensaba en el bien de la familia, sí él se había sacrificado varias veces y los chicos también, al menos esto, podía hacerlo ella.

Se casaría con la nube, y la vería desde lo lejos, cuidándole como le pidieron.

Observaría al cielo desde una mayor lejanía, contemplándole con la ilusión de poder alcanzarlo, de levantar su mano para tocarlo, y despertar de aquella utopía a cada instante para darse cuenta que era humana, y jamás le alcanzaría ni tocaría. Después de todo, el cielo ya había escogido estar con la hermana del sol, y ella… Haru era un extra sobrante que acababa de ser asignada a un oscuro lugar, a una zona sin amor ni luz.

Entregada a Hibari Kyoya. La persona más fría de todos los guardianes, y el único que no conocía lo que era el amor.

Su libertad había sido cortada, y en cuanto llegara el día siguiente y firmará los papeles de matrimonio, sus alas serían arrancadas.

Miura Haru, estaba destinada a ser enjaulada.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei

Lo sé, tengo fics que actualizar, pero tenía que escribir esto ¬¬

Bien, ahora iré a seguir con mis proyectos n_n

_Saben, me encanta el fluff en el 1886. Amo el HibaHaru *O* _

_Pero... no sé, tenía que escribir algo con angst, sí alguien quiere continuación, preparence; estará fuerte, estará suave, será todo y nada. _

_Si no quieren saber que sigue, entenderé si no dejan reviews n_n_

_Rated T, posteriormente M._

_Ja ne~! ;)_

Saludos a mis lectoras n_n Esperen noticias prontas de mí en "Fallen Angel"


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! :D

Wow! Soy feliz de que no me quieran matar, pero sí les gustaría una continuación *O* fueron 11 comments para el primer capítulo en menos de dos días *o* me dije, wow! Tsuki, apurate y escribe. Espero les guste.

Arigatou, ne~! ;D

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p>—Señorita, firme el documento por favor —pidió la persona encargada de los papeles de matrimonio.<p>

La joven de 24 años observó la hoja, luego al hombre maduro que le hablaba. En un instante, se perdió en sus recuerdos.

—_Por eso… —mostró un rostro firme —quiero que te cases con Hibari-san._

_Su sonrisa se desvaneció, miró al Vongola y asintió._

—_Me tengo que retirar. Haru debe de verse linda para su futuro marido desu —pronunció con fingida alegría. Tsuna lo sabía, con los años había aprendido a leerla, a saber cuando ella mentía, a entender cuando sufría._

—_Mn —la dejó ir._

—No tengo tiempo que perder, herbívora —siseó Hibari, irritado.

En aquel lugar, se encontraban personas en multitud, varias parejas sonrientes y tomadas de la mano. Rodó los ojos; que cursi, que asco.

La castaña hipó.

—¡Lo siento, Hibari-san! —. El juez que los casaba, les miró dudoso. Aquellos dos, no parecían una pareja.

—¿De verdad quieren contraer matrimonio? —preguntó el juez. El prometido, hombre de 26 años, mirada filosa color azul-grisáceo no se inmutó. La chica castaña, le observó nerviosa.

—¡H-Haru quiere casarse con Hibari-san desu~! —exclamó con las mejillas arreboladas. El ex-prefecto abrió milimétricamente los ojos, esa mujer… había osado gritar casi en su oreja. Casi, pues se encontraba frente al juez, pero sentada a lado de él.

—Firma —ordenó el moreno. Ya llevaban 30 minutos ahí, los primeros veinte en formarse, y los restantes en la irritable indecisión de la herbívora.

—S-Sí desu —tomó el bolígrafo con sus finos dedos, y colocó su nombre en el apartado correspondiente. Miró nerviosa a Hibari, le cedió el documento y entregó la pluma.

Sus pálidos dedos firmaron sin duda alguna. No se viró a ver a su –ahora –esposa. Se levantó con frialdad y salió de aquel lugar.

Haru rió nerviosa hacía el juez que le observaba inquiridor.

—E-Es muy tímido y poco social desu —reverenció —discúlpelo, por favor.

El juez suspiró. Esa mujer era a simple vista el opuesto de aquel hombre. No entendía cómo es que habían ido por una solicitud de matrimonio.

—_Una solicitud —pidió la fría voz. La señorita que atendía, observó al hombre, tan atractivo y apuesto. Este la mataba con la mirada, y se desmayó. El juez llegó._

—_¿De divorció? —preguntó amable al ver a una joven castaña e inocente a lado de aquel frio hombre. Este afiló más su mirada._

—_Matrimonio —corrigió algo irritado el azabache —. Cásanos o te morderé hasta la muerte —. La secretaría que estaba despertando, al escuchar aquella frase, tuvo un ataque nasal y volvió a perder el conocimiento._

—Ha sido la pareja más rara que ha venido —comentó para sí. Esperaba no volverlos a ver.

[***]

Salió corriendo de las oficinas de aquel contrato civil. Seguramente Hibari-san se fue inmediatamente, pero al menos quería ver si podía alcanzarlo para saber a dónde tenía que mudarse.

Se sorprendió al observarlo recargado en un pilar de aquella estructura, en el más alejado y sombrío de todos. Sus cabellos se mecían con el viento, su faz…, no de aquel adolescente que una vez conoció de nombre, sino del hombre que es ahora, se veía serena. No percibía ningún aire violento, tal vez porque estaba solo, y no se sentía malhumorado en estos momentos.

Sí Hibari-san era así, puede que no sea tan mala la convivencia entre ellos, hasta podrían llegar a ser amigos.

Sonrió, y se acercó corriendo a él.

Los ojos azules del ex-prefecto la divisaron desde hace rato. Era molesto esperarla, pero tenía que llevarla a su casa. Odiaba el hecho de que alguien viviera con él, no necesitaba de un ama de llaves, él podía con todo. Se sentía frustrado, no sabía por qué aceptó convivir con la mujer que siempre iba tras Sawada.

—_Ella no te ama, ni lo hará jamás. Es la perfecta pareja para ti, una persona que cubra las apariencias, pero que te deje ser libre sin ataduras— recordó lo que dijo el Cavallone._

Esa era la respuesta. No era un mal trato, sólo eso.

_¡H-Haru quiere casarse con Hibari-san desu~!_

Sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron levemente. Esa herbívora, cómo se atrevía a decir eso tan alto, ¿qué no tenía sentido del recato?.

—...ri-san!, …bari-san!, ¡Hibari-san! —escuchó, frunció levemente su entrecejo.

—Cállate, eres ruidosa —ordenó. Haru hipó y parpadeó. Sonrió y se llevó su dedo índice a sus labios.

—Haru intentará ser discreta desu~ —murmuró tan suave, que parecía estar coqueteando, aunque en realidad fuera un gesto inocente por parte de ella.

¿Estaba feliz? ¿Estaba bien de casarse con él? Ella era extraña.

Hibari cerró por milímetros sus ojos.

No la entendía, ¿tan buena actriz era aquella herbívora, que lograba confundirlo?.

Se giró, y emprendió el paso sin palabras.

Haru estaba por gritar, y decirle que la esperara, pero recordó que debía de ser callada. Eso sería difícil, pero no imposible. Después de todo, tenía que lograr complacer a su –ahora –esposo, era su primer misión en la familia, y no fallaría. Sólo tenía que ser moderada al hablar ¿no?.

[***]

Al llegar a una zona residencial, la castaña abrió los ojos de par en par.

"_Wow! La mafia gana muy bien desu"_, pensó. _"Y Haru que creía vivían humildemente como la mamá de Nana-san, o Haru desu"._

Hibari la miró de reojo, la tonta expresión de sorpresa en aquella herbívora era hasta cierto punto, interesante, pero no por eso, dejaba de ser una estúpida expresión.

Continuó caminando, con la chica siguiéndolo.

Hace rato que habían pasado las grandes casonas, ahora todo era una terreno cercado con una gran barda. El alumbrado empezaba a decaer. Haru parpadeó, las casas bonitas las habían dejado atrás.

"_Tal vez la mafia sí vive humildemente desu"_

En cierto sentido se relajo, no sabría cómo lidiar con tanto ornamento caro, ¿qué tal sí lo rompía y luego tenía que pagarlo? O peor aún ¿y sí le pedía el divorció por romper algo?.

Negó con varios cabeceos.

La nube le miró de lado. Después de caminar bastante y rodear aquella barda. Llegaron a una puerta oscura donde se detuvieron.

—¡Hahi! ¿Aquí vive Hibari-san? —preguntó con asombro al ver que el portón era algo tétrico al ser negro y gótico.

—Hn —.Sacó su mano de la bolsa del pantalón y la dirigió a la perilla, abriendo la puerta.

—¡Hahi! ¡Sin llaves! —exclamó Miura, el hombre rodó sus ojos hastiado.

—Cállate, las expresiones que haces son molestas —. Haru estaba por hipar nuevamente, pero se tapó la boca con sus manos. No quería enfurecer a Hibari-san, y ella concordaba en que en menos de un minuto había exclamado demasiado.

—Lo siento…—murmuró cabizbaja.

—Sólo evita gritar demasiado —masculló.

Entraron al terreno. Miura parpadeó y soltó un "—¡Hahi!, beautiful desu!—" al observar una hermosa residencia de dos pisos a varios metros de la entrada.

La muchacha recorría la propiedad visualmente. La mansión era blanca con tonos cremas cálidos, nada de lo que se esperaría de Hibari-san. El alumbrado asemejaba un palacio de ensueño, aunque todo lo que rodeaba a la casa esteba árido, no había pasto ni flores, únicamente aquella gran construcción en el centro de aquel gran terreno. Volteó a la esquina de la tierra, y observó una pequeña cabaña.

—¡Es muy linda desu! —exclamó, la casita a comparación de la mansión era sencilla, pero se veía acogedora. Haru estaba por ir hacía el lugar, cuando sintió que apretaron su muñeca. Se viró, encontrándose con la helada mirada de Hibari.

—Es la casa de los empleados. Ahí vive Tetsu y demás miembros del equipo —explicó lo más breve que pudo. Haru asintió sin entender bien.

Miró la casa, luego la residencia. Se imagino a varias personas viviendo en la pequeña casa, hasta que gritó.

—¡Hahi! ¡Hibari-san vive solo en esa mansión desu! —el aludido le lanzó una mirada de muerte. Sí esa herbívora no fuera la persona que le evitaría presentarse en multitudes, ya la hubiera matado.

Miura respiró nuevamente al ver que el azabache se retiraba a la casa principal.

Al entrar, tuvo que llevar sus manos a la boca para no seguir expresando su asombro. Era una casa de ensueño. Reluciente, con el piso color caoba, una escalera en forma de medio circulo de madera fina. Una gran sala, y un comedor aun más amplio. Al entrar a la cocina, pensó _"Hahi! La simple cocina es del tamaño de la casa de Haru desu"._ Y el temor de romper algo regreso a ella. Por un momento despertó y sintió helar su sangre.

—Haru debe ser muy cuidadosa —se dijo.

Al subir, observó múltiples puertas. Hibari señalo una, la del fondo.

—Mi habitación —. Luego la que se encontraba frente a esa estancia —. Ahí dormirás.

Haru asintió y suspiró. _"Es una casa enorme desu, ahora me siento inquieta de romper algo"._

—No molestes ni te metas en mi camino —se dirigió a su habitación y no salió en todo lo que quedó del día.

La joven, por su parte salió rumbo a su antigua residencia para recoger sus maletas y despedirse de sus padres.

[***]

Hibari se encontraba arreglando su ropa para el día siguiente. Tendría una misión, algo para matar el tiempo.

Escuchó su nombre en el pico de Hibird.

Terminó de arreglar sus prendas y fue a dormir. Había sido una tarde muy tediosa e irritable.

[***]

—Entonces, me voy —dijo sin saber realmente qué expresar. Su madre la abrazo y su padre le reprimía con la mirada.

—Fue muy pronto, ni siquiera pediste mi permiso. No quiero ver que regreses a pedir ayuda. No vuelvas Haru —le dijo severo aunque en realidad quisiera decirle que la apoyaba y que sí tenía algún problema, fuera con ellos. Pero había sido decisión de su hija, y si había optado por casarse de la nada, tenía que tomar la responsabilidad de ello. En parte, el señor Miura se sentía traicionado, su hija ni siquiera se caso por la iglesia.

—Cuídate —esta vez, fue su madre la que le veía, pero preocupada. La castaña sonrió, y dando un abrazo a sus progenitores se despidió de su hogar con maletas en mano.

[***]

Al llegar a la residencia Hibari al filo de la media noche. Abrió la puerta de la casa.

—¡Hahi! De verdad que no está cerrada con llave, así cualquier ladrón puede meterse desu —se dijo preocupada.

Luego a recordó al azabache.

—Aunque dudo que alguien sea tan loco como para intentar herir o robar a Hibari-san —dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Cerró tras de sí, y fue directo a su habitación. Abriendo la puerta lentamente, dejando sus maletas a los costados, entró.

Era más de lo que esperaba, una cama matrimonial con cobijas de seda color beige, una alfombra crema con bordados dorados. Un closet, que al abrirlo, quedó asombrada.

—Aquí con menos de un tercio de espacio cabe toda la ropa de Haru —se dijo apenada.

Al costado de la cama, había un tocador color vino, con un espejo de cuerpo completo.

—Es muy linda —se dijo Haru. Sin percibir la presencia detrás de sí, ni observar a Hibari recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, observándola.

Levantó el puño, y mirando la lámpara de cristal, murmuró de forma muy audible.

—Haru Fight-Oh —. El ex-prefecto elevó una ceja, ¿se supone que estaba siendo silenciosa?. Sí alcanzaba a escuchar todo perfectamente.

Miura se movió un poco, chocando contra la mesita de noche que cargaba una jarra de cristal cortado sobre una charola plateada, junto a un vaso. El recipiente se cayó, Haru saltó e intentó atrapar ambos objetos, fallando en el vaso, pero atrapando la jarra. Por suerte el objetó que cayó, no se rompió al caer sobre la alfombra.

—¡Fiu! Haru Logró evitar que se rompiera desu —. La posición en la que había caído no era la más grácil, contrario a eso. Se encontraba recostada boca abajo con los brazos extendidos, la cabeza gacha y las manos alzadas.

Soltó unos lagrimones, y chilló.

—Hibari-san va a matar a Haru desu —empezó a levantarse, colocar los recipientes de cristal sobra la mesita, y gateó hasta la cama, recargándose sobre la misma.

Ladeó su rostro y suspiró.

—Tsuna-san, ¿estás seguro de que Haru podrá con esto? —preguntó al aire. No observando como el rostro que parecía entretenido con el espectáculo que estaba dando, regresaba a su insensibilidad usual. Escuchó un leve ruido.

—¡Hahi! —elevó su mirada, y observó ese frio rostro, y un aura oscura.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte —siseó.

Hibird asomó su cabecita detrás del varón.

—Hibari, Hibari.

La morena se levantó de golpe, y reverenció.

—¡Haru lo siente mucho desu~! —temía por su vida. Era muy joven para morir.

Hibari por su parte, definitivamente la mordería hasta la muerte. No, mejor aún, pediría el divorcio. No llevaba ni cinco minutos, y ya no la soportaba.

Haru corrió por sus maletas, pidió permiso, que fue concedido por cortesía no por de verdad desearlo, y cerró la puerta de golpe. Dejando a un Hibari perplejo con ganas de tirar la puerta.

Luego el azabache recordó el sinnúmero de expresiones que aquella herbívora mostró en tan poco tiempo. Ninguna de disgusto, algunas de miedo, otras indescifrables, algunas un tanto divertidas —pero sólo un poco —, y unas muy tontas.

—Interesante, esa herbívora —elevó su mano, Hibird se posó sobre esta.

El hombre bostezó, ya no recordaba el motivo por el cual se había levantado al escuchar tanto ruido. Observó la blanca puerta de aquella herbívora y se fue a su habitación.

Dejaría pasar esta acción por vez primera, pues al menos esa herbívora tenía modales y se había disculpado.

* * *

><p>Y cómo siempre, preguntó ¿quá tal les pareció?<p>

**Muchas gracias por sus reviws a:**

**:** ¡Hola!, sip, otro fic n_n es que amo el 1886 XD Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste, sí, será algo tortuoso en algunas partes y triste, pero espero te guste el desarrollo de la historia ^^

**Vicki27:** Konnichiwa! n_n Gracias :D Yo también me siento mal por Haru, y más por lo que viene U_U seguramente me vas a odiar Vicki-chan, bueno, a mi no, a Hibari T-T, ahora lo de la edad, disculpa no responderte antes, es que ya lo tenia planeado para el segundo capítulo, pero como ves, Haru tiene 24 y Hibari 26.

**temainalumi-chan:** Hola! :D Gracias, me alegra que te guste n_n, la historia tendrá sus momentos graciosos, otros tristes y algunos trágicos, pero igual espero que sea de tu agrado :D

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:** Gracias ;) espero que sí quede bien, jeje. Sip, soy una malvada, la haré sufrir T-T. Si, me siento mejor al saber que compartimos ese gusto por el HibaHaru, es que se me hacen genial los dos juntos XD

**Mary-chan:** Genial, que bien que te guste n-n Si, Tsuna es cruel al aceptar la sugerencia de Reborn. Te aseguro que el pobre será amado y odiado así como desesperante en algunos casos. Kya! Mary-chan es adivina, diste en un punto clave del fic sobre Hibari ;) Gracias n_n

**Rukia-CC:** Hola! Kya! que bien que te guste la pairing *u* Esta es una historia a la que daré prioridad en estos meses Agosto-septiembre :D espero terminarla pronto. Gracias :D

**I lOve anime-jOiia:** Gracias n_n yo también amo el HibaHaru, me esforzaré porque quede bien ;) y te siga gustando.

**viry-chan:** Hola! Muchas gracias *u* es un gran halago lo que me dices :D espero que te siga gustando el fic, y el nuevo capítulo de "Fallen Angel" XD Gracias :D

**Kuchiki Yamiko:** Gracias :D si, habrá partes dónde será sádico, aunque otras algo dulce (aunque creo que pocas, después de todo, no es un fic fluff u_u XD), nuevamente gracias ;)

**Yuuniie Kuran:** Gracias, es un honor que digas eso :D eres super linda ;) gracias

**1234567:** Hola! Gracias :D yeah! Viva el HaruXHibari ;)

Próximas actualizaciones, Vongola's Stars & Este fic

Ja ne~! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa! n_n

No planeaba tardarme dos semanas, sólo tres días en actualizar, pero me enredé con lo que seguía y escribí el capítulo siete, saltandome del 3 al 6. Hasta hoy se me ocurrió el 3, disculpen u_u

Espero lo disfruten n_n

¿alguna advertencia? creo que Hibari me quedó ooc ¬¬ _¿por qué eres tan díficil Hibari? ¿Eh?_

Hibari: ...

**Disclaimer**: KHR no me pertenece, sólo el fic.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente. Sonaba el despertador cuando el alba no mostraba aun su faz.<p>

—Cinco minutos más desu~ —murmuró con el rostro hundido en la almohada.

El persistente sonido mecánico continuaba.

La morena ocultó su rostro bajo la almohada, se sentía tan bien esa cama, tan suave. ¡Espera!, esa no era su cama. Abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, con sus largos cabellos castaños alborotados. Observó el reloj; _5:00 de la madrugada._

—¡Hahi! Haru debe de preparar el desayuno, es su deber y no puede fallar el primer día desu —se dijo medio obligada. Acercó su mano al aparato y lo silenció, se levantó con algo de pereza.

Primero, se tenía que bañar. ¿Dónde estaba el baño?, la chica se golpeó la cabeza _"Haru tonta, debí de haberle preguntado a Hibari-san ayer"_. Tomó una toalla, aún era temprano y podía buscar el baño ella misma.

Abrió la puerta, _despacio_ muy despacio. Caminó por el pasillo, abriendo todas las puertas menos la de Hibari-san. Después de tres, encontró el baño. Era muy grande y lujoso.

Una tina espaciosa de 4x4 rodeaba de lo que parecía mármol blanco con bordes dorados.

—Ostentoso desu~ —dijo. Pero dejó de pensar en ello. Intentando fallidamente ignorar las paredes de cristal que rodeaban la tina. —Que cuarto tan raro, unas paredes de vidrio dentro de una gran habitación blanca y lujosa. Demasiado extravagante desu ~ —. Sacó se sus ropas, se introdujo en el agua caliente, relajándose un momento cerró sus parpados.

Tomó el shampoo que había comprado el día anterior. Era de un aroma diferente al que siempre usaba, y lo había escogido como símbolo de su nueva vida.

—Espero sea agradable el aroma desu~ —vertió el líquido sobre su palma y masajeó circularmente sus cabellos.

Al terminar de ducharse, secó su cuerpo y lo envolvió en la toalla, saliendo rumbo a su habitación.

El amanecer aún no se asomaba, tenía tiempo suficiente para preparar el desayuno. Entró a su habitación y se vistió con una falda azul y una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos; algo sencillo.

Bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Abrió la alacena; nada. El refrigerador; nada.

Observó un frasco de café y la cafetera.

Suspiró. Al parecer Hibari-san no se alimentaba bien.

Fue a su habitación lo más sigilosa que pudo y tomó dinero de su bolso. Salió de la casa rumbo a una tienda de conveniencia.

Caminó por largo rato, pasando el trayecto recorrido de forma inversa. Muchas casas, ningún negocio. Empezaba a salir el sol. Tomó un taxi y fue al supermercado.

Al llegar, fue a la parte de verduras. Pensó en Hibari-san e hipó al ver las lechugas, imaginándose.

—_Eso es comida de herbívoros. Te morderé hasta la muerte._

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Dejó la lechuga en su lugar. Fue a la sección de frutas, tomó una manzana.

Nuevamente pensó en Hibari.

—_Herbívora, largo de la cocina o…_

Se sacudió, no quería pensar en lo qué pasaría. Luego pensó en Hibird, tan linda ave.

Tomó unas manzanas, y leche. Luego recordó su propósito, y fue a la sección de carne.

—Seguramente eso sí le guste a Hibari-san desu —se dijo.

Tomó varios paquetes de diferentes tipos de carne; molida de res, bistec de puerco, filete de pescado, camarones. Fue por harina, empanizador y huevos. También seleccionó una caja de galletas pensando en Hibird.

Algo de todo eso tenía que servir, al menos eso esperaba.

Se formó y pagó la cuenta. Tomó otro taxi y al ver que no alcanza el dinero que había tomado de su cartera, pidió bajar y corrió hasta la casa.

El amanecer ya había salido hace rato.

Entró a la mansión y corrió hasta la puerta de la residencia.

No había nadie, sonrió. Llegaba a tiempo. Puso el café y mientras preparó unos waffles y empezó a freír el pescado.

—¡Hahi! Haru olvidó el arroz desu —quejó se. Una vez la comida estuvo preparada, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, miró el reloj.

6:45 am.

'_¿Hibari-san había salido?'_

La puerta nívea de madera con adornos de hojas blancas en realce y una pequeña ventanilla de vidrio circular se abrió.

Observó a un hombre en traje negro, peinado estilo Elvis.

—¡Hahi! ¡Un ladrón desu! —tomó el sartén por el mango y amenazó al intruso con balbuceos.

—H-Haru sabe artes marciales y no dudará en usarlas —. El hombre le miró extrañado y sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía la amiga y enamorada del _Vongola Decimo_ en casa de Kyo-san?

—¿Miura-san? —preguntó acercándose a la chica, dejando la entrada de la cocina abierta. Ella hipó y asintió. Ahora que lo veía, parecía familiar.

En ese momento se escuchó un bostezó proveniente del marco de la cocina. Ambos se viraron y observaron a un arreglado Hibari en su traje de negro, camisa purpura y corbata oscura.

—Café —pidió sentándose en la silla del mini comedor de la cocina.

Kusakabe pasó a Haru de largo, observó que el café estaba casi listo y lo sirvió.

Hibari lo probó y su ceja se elevó unos milímetros.

—Tetsu, el sabor es diferente —. El aludido se disculpó pensando que sabía mal. Entonces Haru, queriendo mejorar, pero temerosa –aún con el satén – preguntó.

—¿Sabe mal? ¿Le faltó algo? —cuestionó muy bajo, temiendo por su vida.

Hibari la observó por una milésima de segundo. Ahí fue cuando reparó en su presencia y olió el aroma del pescado frito y los waffles.

—Herbívora —llamó seco —¿usaste la cocina? —el tono era frio y cortante.

'_Es el fin de Haru. ¡Adiós mundo cruel!, ¡Adiós Tsuna-san!, fallé en mi primer día desu'._

—Si —murmuró, escondiéndose tras el hombre que antes amenazó con el sartén, sin soltar el utensilio de cocina. El de ojos azules elevó su ceja nuevamente.

—¿Qué haces? —. Aquella morena se escondía tras de Tetsu, completamente temerosa. No es cómo sí la fuera a morder sólo por preparar café. Kyoya divisó las bolsas del supermercado y manzanas peladas en pequeños gajos sobre la mesa así como pan en trozos pequeños en un recipiente.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —señaló dando otro sorbo al café. Evadiendo responder sí le faltaba algo, aunque más que faltarle, le sobraba cafeína.

—¡Hahi! —chilló —. Haru se levantó temprano para ir al super y comprar cosas nutritivas para el desayuno. Iba a comprar verduras pero pensé que Hibari-san me mordería hasta la muerte, así que compre carne y filete desu~ —explicó en exclamaciones agudas. Hibari entrecerró los ojos.

—Comeré el pescado—. Haru sonrió y sirvió el filete sin complemento alguno, apenada explicó.

—H-Haru no sabe qué le guste a Hibari-san, así que no prepare ensalada ni condimento alguno. —al ver la mirada fría del azabache, se disculpó exageradamente —¡Hahi! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Haru aprenderá a ser una buena cocinera y preparar cocina al gusto de Hibari-san desu!.

—Sólo cállate —masculló. Tomó el tenedor y cuchillo, partió la carne y la introdujo a su boca.

Haru tragó saliva, hasta tenía miedo de haber fritó erróneamente el filete.

Hibari-san continuó comiendo, pidió más café.

Kusakabe miró con sorpresa y espantó la escena.

—Kyo-san, ¿qué hace la mujer de Sawada-san en tu casa? —preguntó curioso, para nadie era secreto que Haru Miura idolatraba al Vongola y le amaba. Aunque la pregunta fuera incorrecta, sin embargo Kyoya únicamente le lanzó una mirada;

—Es mi esposa —respondió natural, y continuó comiendo.

Miró a las dos personas frente a él. Eso empezaba a ser multitud y él las odiaba.

Miura, al ver la confusión en el rostro de Kusakabe y que Hibari-san no agregaría explicación alguna, intentó hablar.

—Haru, Haru… —las palabras no salían.

Kyoya se levantó. Fue a la estufa por unos waffles y al ver a Hibird, le tendió el plato de aquel desayuno.

—La herbívora es la representante de los negocios legales y atenderá las odiosas fiestas de multitudes —la miró —. Es la nueva ama de llaves.

Kusakabe se sorprendió más. Kyo-san nunca había dejado que nadie entrara a su casa, por eso él iba personalmente a limpiar y preparar el café, ya que el desayuno, almuerzo y demás comidas eran consumidas en restaurantes VIP con comedores reservados.

Haru suspiró aliviada.

Miró al desconocido y sonrió.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miura Haru desu. Seré la nueva ama de llaves a partir de hoy —reverenció. El contrarío asintió levemente.

_Mas bien, serás la primer ama de llaves,_ pensó.

—Kusakabe Tetsuya —se presentó.

—Es un placer conocerle, Kusakabe-san —dijo.

Al terminar Hibird de comer, se posó en el hombro de Hibari, éste pasó de largo a la herbívora y de espaldas a ella le dijo.

—No hagas nada innecesario, es molesto —. El rostro de la chica se desanimó. Tetsuya se despidió cortes.

Una vez salió, Haru suspiró. Observó los platos vacios y la taza de café.

—Al menos se lo comió desu.

Recogió y lavó los trastes.

[***]

Por las calles se veía conducir un _Infiniti IPL G Coupe_. El chofer miró el espejo retrovisor. Observó a su serio amigo de la secundaría, ahora jefe –aunque siempre lo fue.

Su semblante permanecía impasible. El ave a su lado descansaba sobre su cabeza. El moreno veía sin ver la ventana.

_¡Haru aprenderá a ser una buena cocinera y preparar cocina al gusto de Hibari-san desu!_

—Kusakabe —llamó. El de copete que miraba al frente, regresó su vista el retrovisor.

—¿Sí, Kyo-san? —giró el volante, para dar vuelta en una intersección.

—Entrega una lista de platillos a la herbívora —ordenó. Bostezó y se recargó sobre el asiento.

—Como ordenes —sonrió. Era extraño, pero al menos empezaba a saber que aquel temible hombre también era humano.

"_Miura Haru ¿eh?"_

[***]

—¡Hahi! No hay nada qué hacer desu~ —comentó desanimada, pues todo estaba reluciente.

Terminó en la sala. El pisó de un blanco inmaculado, un candelabro detallado con foco níveo en tono frio. Piso color crema con dos sillones largos de cuero negro adornados con cojines cuadrados de adornos rectangulares monocromáticos. Al frente, a unos dos metros se encontraba un cuadro de 1x1 en que había un jardín Zen. Tres metros al frente, una pantalla LCD, la más novedosa y grande del mercado.

Y al fondo, detrás de aquel aparato. Unos brotes de bambú encerrados en una sección de cristal de 4 metros de largos por dos de fondo.

Haru maravillada de tanto ostento, fue a mirar el bambú.

—Eso sí parece algo de Hibari-san desu —rió un poco. Luego se fue a los sillones, se tumbó en uno, cogió el control y encendió la pantalla.

Era un canal educativo, hablaba sobre_ la forma correcta de usar los cubiertos._ Haru puso su total atención a la dama que aparecía en el televisor.

—¡Hahi! Eso no lo sabía desu —exclamó al ver que la persona explicaba que la carne roja se llevaba con el vino tinto, y el tenedor correcto a usar para la ensalada.

Al terminar, salió un hombre hablando sobre negocios, acciones y economía. Estaba por cambiarle, pero escuchó:

—Y por eso las acciones de las empresas hoteleras Vongola elevaran su preció en un 15% así como es bien visto la nueva ayuda de becas que otorgarán a los estudiantes que deseen estudiar en Namimori —y continuó hablando.

—¡Hahi! Es verdad, Haru debe de saber todo eso para poder acudir a las reuniones y no molestar a Hibari-san desu —se dijo determinada. Era una suerte que su mejor aérea siempre haya sido economía, administración de empresas y relaciones exteriores.

Siempre pensó que jamás le serviría eso, pero ahora agradecía a su padre por obligarle a estudiar eso.

Su padre…, suspiró al recordar lo sentido que se veía. Esperaba algún día la perdonará.

Al terminar aquel programa. La chica se levantó decidida.

—¡Bien! ¡Haru irá a buscar libros de economía, administración, y una recopilación de los últimos movimientos de las acciones Vongola en la bolsa de valores! —apagó la pantalla, se pasó el dedo en la barbilla —murmurando —de paso compraré unos libros de cocina y traeré más cosas para comer desu.

[***]

El portón negro y exuberante se abrió de par en par, dando pasó a varios vehículos de diferentes tonalidades.

—Tsk, siempre lo mismo —chistó un varón de hebras plateadas al decir la contraseña para poder introducir su_ Ferrari_ rojo que manejaba él mismo.

—Jaja, se me olvido mi contraseña —se rascó la cabeza un varón de hebras negras, soltando el volante de aquel _Lamborghini _descapotableazul para rascarse la nuca. Miró a su esposa, pidiendo con sus ojos le dijera la contraseña al guardia. La tímida pero sensual mujer de hebras violetas asintió. Chrome recitó — "la lluvia lava la sangre y la niebla esconde al rey" —. El uniformado soltó una gota de sudor al ver a la pareja, y dejó pasar el auto.

—¡Extremo! ¡Olvide extremamente la contraseña! —gritaba un hombre de cabellos encrespados, traje negro y manos vendadas desde el asiento del conductor de aquel _Jeep-Cherokee_ amarillo.

—Pase Ryohei-san, esa es la contraseña —dijo desanimado el guardia.

—¡Eres extremadamente agradable! —enfatizo, y entró.

—Kufufu~ Chikusa, da la clave al caballero —pidió Rokudo, el aludido entregó una tarjeta desde el asiento de copiloto. Así el _Mercedes Benz_ cuatro puertas plateado de rayas índigo pudo entrar.

— "La alondra morada vuela por las nubes" —recitó Kusakabe algo cohibido. El guardia asintió. ¿Por qué a Reborn-san se le había ocurrido la loca idea de contraseñas o palabras clave para entrar?. Finalmente el _Infiniti _oscuro pasó.

[***]

Se encontraba en la librería, buscando con la mirada en cada estante.

—Haru no sabe cuál escoger desu —se dijo al ver todos los tomos de economía.

—¿Sucede algo, _signorina_? —escuchó, hipó y se volteó a la voz; parpadeando.

—¡Dino-san! ¿Qué hace aquí? —inquiría, pues el Cavallone debía de estar en la base _Vongola_ o en la Sede de su _famiglia_ en Italia.

El blondo le sonrió.

—Tsuna me pidió que te ayudará a lidiar con Kyoya los primeros días de… —dudó —_¿su matrimonio? _—terminó incomodó, era raro decir algo así. Seguramente la muchacha se sentiría igual.

La morena respondió la sonrisa de forma normal. No quería incomodar más a Dino-san de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

—Entiendo —contestó pensativa, el hombre se veía nervioso. Haru también lo estaba, pero ya que se encontraba ahí, pidió ayuda —. Haru quiere leer libros de economía, administración y ver cómo están las acciones Vongola para poder ser útil y ayudar a Hibari-san como se supone Haru debe de hacer —. Dino la miraba, al parecer la chica se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que pensaba—. Pero Haru no sabe qué es lo indicado para leer —concluyó consternada.

El rubio rió por lo bajo. Observó el estante, y sacó un libro de economía. Caminó otro poco y tomó dos tomos en administración y su aplicación a diversas empresas, así como explicaciones del _déficit_ y _superávit_.

—Esto es suficiente —. Dijo al entregarle los libros, la chica hipó y sonrió.

—Gracias —pronunció suave. Cavallone la miró preocupado, y al ver los textos de nivel avanzado, ofreció.

—Puedo ayudarte, después de todo es difícil entender tantas formulas —rió al recordar lo complejo que fue para él estudiar todo eso. Miura asintió contenta.

—Gracias desu~ —. Luego fue al estante de recetas, y tomó varios libros de cocina. La mayoría japonesa.

El rubio al ver eso, preguntó.

—¿Cocina? ¿No sabes cocinar Haru? —la mencionada le miró un poco roja.

—Haru sabe unas cosas, pero no soy una excelente cocinera, así que Haru quiere mejorar sus habilidades al cocinar para que Hibari-san sea feliz desu —contestó, pues eso sentía. No en el sentido romántico, sino como una amiga que quiere ver a una amistad contenta, además Tsuna-san la había enviado con Hibari-san, y ella debía de ser una buena esposa para no traerle problemas a Tsunayoshi.

Dino parpadeó confundido. Percibió la tristeza en los ojos de la castaña, seguramente por pensar en Tsuna; pero también notó la honestidad de sus palabras. Esa chica de verdad quería cocinar para Kyoya. El joven revolvió los largos cabellos de Haru.

—¿Crees que Kyoya sea feliz por comer algo? —preguntó con una risita. La chica con seriedad respondió.

—Dicen que 'estomago lleno, corazón contento' —se pusó su dedo índice en la barbilla —así que sí, Haru cree que eso haría feliz a Hibari-san.

—Bien, entonces vamos al supermercado, y luego te acompañaré a casa —. Pagaron los libros y salieron al lugar predicho.

[***]

—Tch. No puedo creer que la estúpida vaca aún no llegue —quejó se el medio-italiano sentado en aquella silla con las piernas cruzadas y fumando un cigarrillo.

—Vamos Gokudera, seguramente su misión fue difícil —dijo conciliador el japonés. Volteó a mirar a su esposa y le sonrió —¿Verdad, Chrome? —ésta asintió sin decir nada.

—Kufufu~ Tan tosco como siempre Gokudera Hayato —se burló una tersa voz. Los presentes voltearon a ver a la persona, seguido de su fiel seguidor; Chikusa.

—Cierra el pico, bastardo —refunfuñó.

El ilusionista pasó sus ojos a la persona que una vez quiso, pero perdió por no percatarse a tiempo de sus sentimientos. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que ella era como una hermana para él. La chica le saludo.

—¿Cómo has estado mi querida Chrome? —preguntó suave. Yamamoto se removió en su lugar. Aún se sentía un poco inseguro del amor de su esposa para con él. A veces temía que Mukuro la alejará de su lado.

—Bien, Mukuro-sama —sonrió un poco apenada, pero igual a saludar a un familiar. El aludido se viró conforme.

—En quince minutos el Vongola espera en su oficina —anunció Chikusa antes de retirarse junto al de hebras azules. Con el tiempo, el moreno se convirtió en su secretario y administrador en el mundo _legal._

[***]

—Puedes retirarte Tetsu —ordenó Hibari al entrar a la mansión. Sólo esperaría le dijeran su misión, pasaría a casa por lo necesario e iría a _eliminar_ a quién fuera que quisiera invadir Namimori.

Kusakabe se retiró después de entregar las llaves del auto a su dueño y realizar una reverencia.

El azabache subió las escaleras, miró el reloj de pared. Faltaban diez minutos para la reunión, no quería estar entre los herbívoros esperando. Se dirigió a la terraza, estaba por entrar cuando escuchó sin querer.

—Estoy preocupada por Haru-chan. Desde hace días que no sé nada de ella —expresó suave la esposa de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

—Lambo y yo hemos estado buscándola, pero no la encontramos —agregó inquieta I-Pin. Haru era como su hermana, hasta una figura materna. Kyoko y Haru habían cuidado de ella como de Lambo.

—Hablé esta mañana a su casa. El señor Miura me dijo molesto; "Esa persona que buscas no es mi hija, no vale la pena te preocupes por alguien que no puede confiar en sus padres ni tomarlos en cuanta para decidir lo que va a hacer con su vida" —mencionó Hana, agregando —. Aunque más que enojado se escuchaba dolido por algo, así que agradecí y colgué.

El ex-prefecto dio media vuelta y se retiró. No soportaba las multitudes.

[***]

Un joven en pantalón caqui, camisa de manchas negras, saco y sandalias corría a la mansión Vongola en Japón. Gokudera le reprimiría por llegar tarde, yare~ yare~. Y todo por estar buscando a Haru para pedirle un consejo, ni idea de dónde se había metido. Él e I-pin estaban muy preocupados por la chica.

[***]

Las personas que les veían en el supermercado pensaban en ellos como una pareja. No sabiendo la realidad.

—Creo que eso servirá —aseguró Dino con una sonrisa encantadora al ver en el carrito las bolsas de arroz, las algas nori, el wasabi, las verduras, las gambas, el surimi, etc.

—Hahi! ¡Falta la soya desu! —exclamó, corriendo al pasillo de las salsas. Dino rió, no sabía que fuera tan divertido ir a comprar los productos para cocinar. Condujo el carrito al pasillo donde Haru había entrado, la observó; sus múltiples gestos, su confusión el leer cada etiqueta de lo que iba a comprar, su sonrisa al escoger un producto y ser feliz como sí hubiese encontrado un tesoro, y aquella sonrisa que mostraba al elevar lo que eligió; pareciendo una pequeña que encontró un juguete y lo enseñaba a sus padres para que se lo comprasen.

La sonrisa de Dino se desvaneció cuando Haru se perdió en qué más compraría.

_Ella no es la indicada para Kyoya_. _Sus personalidades son tan diferentes… _suspiró. _Kyoya no sabe amar, Haru parece estar enamorada del amor. Simplemente no son el uno para el otro._

—Eso es todo desu —pronunció complacida y orgullosa. El carrito estaba tan lleno que podrían caerse las cosas que traían.

—¿No es demasiado? —preguntó el blondo nervioso. La muchacha meditó, mordió su labio inferior al pensar y sonrió.

—No, porque la mitad de esto la comeremos entre Dino-san y Haru desu. Lo demás será para Kusakabe y Hibari-san —confesó, se viró rumbó a la caja registradora con el rubio siguiéndola.

_¿Estás seguro de tu decisión, Tsuna?_

[***]

Estaban reunidos en la oficina. El Décimo sentado tras su escritorio, esperando al más antisocial de sus guardianes.

—Tsk, ese imbécil de Hibari. Llegó hace varios minutos y no se digna a presentarse. Mira que hacer esperar al décimo —bufó molestó.

—No te preocupes Gokudera-kun. Así es Hibari-san —respondió el Capo. El albino aceptó lo dicho por su jefe.

—Bien, mientras Hibari-san llega. Quiero un informe de las empresas, quién lleva el control y posterior hablaremos de los asuntos concernientes a Vongola —. Todos asintieron serios.

El primero fue Yamamoto.

—Chrome se encarga de los negocios a la luz, lleva un libro de cuentas, y el incremento del preció de las acciones. Como no entiendo mucho de eso, es mejor que te lo explique ella —rió y apenado miró a la mujer.

—Jefe —le miró con esos ojos violetas, mostrando una libreta negra. En ella todo estaba anotado —. Hemos adquirido nuevas franquicias en restaurantes, teatros, y expandimos el negocio a otros países como Hong-Kong, Beijing, Tailandia, Singapur, Taiwan, Corea, Italia y Francia. La cadena legal crece más y hemos adquirido la mayoría de las acciones, así que no corremos el riesgo de perder poder o ir a la quiebra. Además entre los a_ccesorios_ para el teatro, podemos transportar armas, declarándolas como "replicas" para alguna presentación u actuación. —entregó una USB —. Ahí se encuentra todo, y los planes de este mes.

El Vongola asintió, y pasó su mirada a Ryohei.

—Hemos comprado varios puertos y terminales aéreas al extremo —habló con seriedad y madurez —. Hana me ha ayudado con algunos asuntos legales y prestó su nombre para la adquisición de algunos lugares. Así no estará todo a nombre de alguno de nosotros y será utilizado con menor sospecha —Entregó un CD —. Toda la información viene extremadamente explicada ahí.

—¿Mukuro? —llamó el Capo.

—Kufufu~ Los barcos, jets privados, y las cabezas de la policía en varios países han sido comprados. Nada impide que Vongola se expanda. Aunque sí fuera por mí, hace tiempo que hubiera destruido toda tu Familia, Sawada Tsunayoshi —. Gokudera se levantó de golpe, con ganas de golpear a Rokudo.

—Déjalo Gokudera-kun. Siempre lo hemos sabido, Mukuro sólo espera el momento indicado para acabar con toda la mafia —afirmó con gallardía.

—Tsk. Sí el décimo dice —y se sentó.

—Muy inteligente Sawada Tsunayoshi. Es verdad, primero planeo usar a _Vongola_ para expandirse, luego acabar con toda la mafia y después dominar el mundo, kufufufu~ —. El Décimo suspiró. ¿Por qué sus guardianes eran tan extraños? —. Chikusa, entrega los datos —. El mencionado entregó un minidisk al Vongola.

—¿Gokudera? —. Llamó Tsuna, cuando éste iba a hablar la puerta se abrió. Dando pasó al guardián de la nube.

—Tsk, debería de tener modales. Ya casi hemos terminado la reunión —resopló molestó.

—Calma Gokudera, Hibari-san no se perdió de gran cosa, y de todos modos la reunión ha sido confusa —rió.

—Che, sólo porque Chrome lleva todos los informes, no deberías de ser tan idiota. Estudia un poco, y no sólo te pases negociando con los proveedores de armas, imbécil.

—Por mí no hay problema, me gusta ayudar a Takeshi y al Jefe —dijo sonrojada. Gokudera chistó.

—No permitiré esa actitud hacía mi querida Chrome —frunció las cejas Mukuro.

—¡Oh! ¡Esto es extremadamente más entretenido que la reunión! —exclamó Ryohei.

—Mukuro-sama, no debería de tomar en cuenta a los Vongolas —sugirió Chikusa, pero fue ignorado.

Sawada veía a sus guardianes. Sí él fuera el de hace años, se sentiría angustiado y con miedo. Ahora quería que se callarán y terminar con esta tortura de cada mes, debía de atender más papeles, ver a otras personas de diversas mafias, visitar cada escuadrón liderado por sus guardianes, pero sobretodo; quería ir y estar con Kyoko-chan. ¿Qué era tan difícil?. Al parecer sí.

E igual a estar en su estado de híper-modo. Golpeó la mesa y les observó con firmeza. Todos callaron. Hibari bostezó.

—Tengo que anunciar algo, pero necesito los informes primero. Gokudera —demandó, éste se acomodó la corbata y empezó.

—Si, décimo. La cadena de hoteles crece favorablemente, este mes se planea la inauguración de una sucursal en Okinawa, el tema es "unas vacaciones en la playa mejor que las de hawaii". Muchos cabecillas de grandes _famiglias_ asistirán. Será una oportunidad perfecta para reafirmar alianzas y limar asperezas con algunos capos —. Ah, era la idea más refrescante que había escuchado, unas vacaciones. Su mano derecha, continuó explicando —. Actualmente tenemos hoteles por todo el mundo, incluso islas de descansó, pero en esta ocasión será un lugar enfocado a las parejas y la familia. Aunque no por eso, perderá la elegancia que caracteriza nuestras sucursales. Se espera que sea el mejor hotel de Japón, sin contar nuestra sede en Tokyo —sonrió.

—Eres extremo cabeza de pulpo, siempre realizas los informes de tus misiones, te encargas de llevar a flote las sucursales hoteleras, la administración y supervisión de las mismas, así como cumplir con todas las misiones que te da Sawada —exclamó el sol.

—Es verdad Gokudera, ¿cómo haces todo sin tener un secretario como Mukuro o una esposa que te ayude como Chrome a mí o Kurokawa a Senpai? —. A Rokudo le hizo tic una ceja, Ryohei asintió ferviente, y Yamamoto igual a su esposa sonrieron.

Hayato infló el pechó orgulloso, y altivo respondió.

—¡Já! Por supuesto. Como la mano derecha mi deber es estar en todo y no decepcionar al décimo. Además… —se apenó un poco, pero lo dijo.

—La mujer estúpida que resultó no serlo en realidad me ayuda cada mes con las cuentas. Ella estudió administración, economía y relaciones exteriores, en realidad ella es la que tuvo la idea de una sucursal familiar en Okinawa —. Aw, estaba apenado, pero era la verdad, sólo por hoy le daría algo de crédito a la mujer frente al décimo. Aunque ella le había pedido que no dijera nada para no incomodar a Tsuna, pero le sabía mal no confesar que él podía con todo gracias a ella.

Todos parpadearon. Incluso el Capo.

—Pero ustedes se llevan fatal, siempre se ofenden —dijo uno.

—¡Ah! Eso. Es divertido molestarla, las expresiones que hace siempre son hilarantes. Además es rutina —. Sawada miró de reojo a Hibari-san, el cual permanecía sin emoción alguna en el rostro; frialdad pura era su faz.

—Busca otra ayudante, Gokudera Hayato. La herbívora está ocupada —siseó una voz. Los presentes voltearon a mirarle.

—¿De qué carajos hablas Hibari? —gruñó —. ¡Ni siquiera la conoces imbécil!

—La he visto unas veces —respondió simple, era verdad. Desde hace diez años, esa herbívora se cruzó en su camino, pero jamás reconoció su existencia. Era una herbívora, una de tantas. Le daba igual, siempre que no dañara su escuela, pero que nunca haya hablado con ella hasta ayer no significaba que no la conocía de vista.

—Ah, es verdad, he intentado encontrar a Haru-chan pero no he podido —murmuró la de hebras violetas al recordar que la había estado buscando para saber qué le había dicho el Jefe hace días cuando pidió hablar a solas con ella. Recuerda verla salir cabizbaja y evadirla desde ese día.

—Eh… eso es lo que quería discutir con ustedes —intervino Tsunayoshi con algo de nervios.

—Diga décimo —pidió el albino.

—V-Veran… —aspiró, miró a la nube, recordó a su amiga —. Hibari-san se casó ayer con Haru, así que… —antes de terminar, todos mostraron sorpresa en sus rostros.

—¿Qué? ¿El imbécil de Hibari y la mujer estúpida?

—La vida es graciosa ¿no? No pensé que Haru terminaría casada con Hibari-san.

—Haru-chan y el tipo de la nube, _extraño._

—Oya~! Así que hasta Hibari Kyoya tenía una relación sentimental, kufufu~

El azabache le lanzó una mirada, estaba preparado para sacar sus tonfas.

—No es esa clase de relación, Rokudo Mukuro —siseó. El mencionado rió.

—¡No puede ser! —. Hibari estaba por atacar al ilusionista cuando; —¡La mujer estúpida ama al décimo! ¡No pudo haberse casado con éste imbécil! —gritó. Mukuro esquivó el golpe a medias que Hibari lanzó, pues no lo terminó al escuchar la frase. Todo quedó en silencio. El Capo no sabía que decir.

—Gokudera tiene razón Tsuna, ¿no te estarás equivocando de Haru? —preguntó Yamamoto inocentemente, pues hasta él sabía que aquella mujer idolatraba a Sawada.

Tsunayoshi pasó saliva, a punto de explicar.

_¡H-Haru quiere casarse con Hibari-san desu~!_

—La herbívora se casó porque quiso —pronunció seco con las cejas fruncidas.

—Eso ni tú te la crees. Todos en esta oficina sabemos que ella ama al décimo, no a un sádico japonés ansioso de sangre y peleas como tú—. El ambiente se tornó tensó. Un aura asesina y filosa inundo el lugar. Él era Hibari Kyoya, un gánster cotizado y altivo, con gran orgullo. Y lo acababa de escuchar hería su ego, él no era plato de segunda mesa, no sería humillado por una herbívora.

_Tsuna-san, ¿estás seguro de que Haru podrá con esto?_. Recordó, apretó el agarre en sus tonfas, se sentía irritado.

El azabache cubrió los metales con su flama, Gokudera sacó su escudó y…

—¡Yo ordené a Haru casarse con Hibari-san! —gritó el Vongola, dejando un silenció más sepulcral del que había.

—¿U-Usted décimo? —preguntó incrédulo Gokudera. Tsunayoshi apretó los puños, la noticia no había salido cómo él lo planeó.

—¡Oe! Tsuna, ¿es enserio? —inquirió con una expresión de completó asombro Yamamoto. Chrome calló, no sabía qué decir, pero pensó _pobre Haru-chan._

—¡Eso es extremadamente horrendo!, ¡no pensé que casarías a unas personas contra su voluntad Sawada! —dijo antes de irse.

—Kufufu~ Ahora sí muestras tu lado mafioso Sawada Tsunayoshi, me equivoqué al pensar que eras diferente a otros capos —y se retiró la niebla.

No sabía con quién o en quién desquitar su enfado. ¡Había sido humillado! Por el rey de los herbívoros, encogió los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

La culpa la tiene esa mujer, esa herbívora.

_¡Haru aprenderá a ser una buena cocinera y preparar cocina al gusto de Hibari-san desu!_

Todo lo que ella decía y hacía era por Sawada Tsunayoshi. Desde el comienzo su actuación fue perfecta. La suya también lo sería, después de todo; su matrimonio era un negocio.

—La herbívora es mi esposa en papel. En realidad es mi asistente en los negocios Vongola —aclaró lo más frio, orgulloso y sereno que pudo. Aunque algo le molestaba.

Era raro en Hibari dar explicaciones, pero esas palabras calmaron a los presentes. Y asintieron conformes.

—¿Entonces la mujer aceptó ayudar a Hibari en apariencia? —preguntó Gokudera, Tsuna asintió.

—Entiendo, pediré a mi_ aniki_ que me ayude de hoy en adelante —masculló.

—Haru se encargará de mantener en alto la opinión pública y acudirá a las reuniones en vez de Hibari, así que tendrá muchas cosas qué hacer. Probablemente la vean poco —aclaró Sawada, mirando de reojo a su guardián completamente irritado y con ganas de matar a alguien —Por favor expliquen eso a Mukuro y a onii-san. Nada fue hecho contra la voluntad de nadie —suspiró, tirándose al sillón, mirando a la nube que estaba por salir de la oficina.

—Hibari-san, los Fujiwara deben ser eliminados, intentan introducir drogas en Namimori —comentó, esperando el aludido aceptase la misión. No respondió, así que el mafioso agregó —Sobre Haru, ella en verdad…

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

—_¿Es porque Haru te estorba? —preguntó la castaña a su amor platónico._

—_No, no es eso. Simplemente creo que es lo mejor —intentó sonreír._

—_Entiendo —levantó la mirada y observó con sus iris cafés las de su amado —Haru será la esposa de Hibari-san desu. Intentaré ser una buena esposa desu —sonrió, o forzó la sonrisa, y salió._

—...decidió ser tu esposa. Hibari-san

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? Como habrán notado, Haru tiene el cabello largo, aún no se lo corta, eso saldrá adelante, y por cierto, es raro que lo diga, pero me gustó cómo quedó el capítulo dónde se corta su cabello n_n<p>

Explicaciones; Hibari es muy orgulloso, y aunque sobretodo está Namimori. Su ser en sí es parte de su orgullo, su fuerza, etc. Y que le digan que es esposo de alguién porque la mujer fue ordenada creo que enfadaría a cualquiera, así lo veo yo, puede me equivoqué.

**Muchas gracias por leer, pero sobretodo, gracias por sus hermosos reviews a; **_Vicki-chan27, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Yuuniie Kuran, 1234567, Kaine Leto , kizunairo, Marii-Se, temainalumi-chan, Viri-chan, Valeria, Mary-chan, Rukia-CC_

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, me tarde por que no estaba segura de que estuvierá bien, pero al final decidí subirlo como mi mente me dijo ^^

Ja ne~!


End file.
